Shooting Star
by Ly-Jane
Summary: You know your like a shooting star know why? Because I thought you came to make my wish come true.. but then the truth is you only pass by to make me hope more to you. But even if many years past I would still trust you and believe in you.. after all your the one that I truly love. Lucy Heartfilia... I wish for your happiness. A one-shot and one sided NaLu


**Ok.. I'm all fired up because of Ai-chwan. So I'm going to make an another one-shot! Yes I know I barely made a one-shot. But so please support this :D**

'**Shooting Star'**

_Maybe they were true. They said I was dense. Because I fall for you, yet I didn't say it to you. You know why I drag you to our guild?_

_The time I saw you on Hargeon, I was so mesmerize by you. You're golden blonde hair, that reflects the sun and moons light. Those milky chocolate eyes, that making me see the galaxy through it. And most especially that smile of yours, the most brightest and prettiest smile of all. It was so bright that it could actually won against the light of the sun itself._

_The time that I found out, that the Phantom Lord kidnapped you? I felt almost burning down that damn guild of that old freaking man. _

_And then you screamed while rushing down that tower. I actually felt so happy that you trust me, that I would save you. I also felt that were like somehow connected. I didn't say anything but you know that I was there to save you. And yes I'am, always be by your side. I'm going to save every time you every time and everywhere_

_Also the time when Fantasia was about to start, Laxus and the Raijinshuu tribe made us all fight? I protest you against Gajeel insult. Because you are not weak! Your strong, you always fight along with your friends and spirits, not backing down even if they say you should. You care for your spirits and not treat them as tools_

_But then it came the day, that he said it to you. Well not really straight forward. When we fought Oracion Seis. Gemini copied Gray. He trick me and we saw you when we were on a raft I heard it all what he said. Gemini said…_

_**Gray's opinion of Lucy**_

_**Newcomer to the guild**_

_I ignored it, as I know it is true. But then the words that came out of his mouth after that make me want him to punch on that face of his_

_**Pretty damn cute**_

_I became jealous of this. But I guess your really are just so cute and then…._

_**A little interested in her**_

_That's it I snap on that. I promise on myself that I would really going to kill him after this. And you actually blush on his comment to you!_

_After that I even notice you two getting along well than ever. You always with him, and when I talk to you, he would always come up saying you two need to do something._

_So then I decided to settle this. One day when you go on a mission with Team Shadow Gear. I talk to Gray… and our conversation are this.._

"_**Gray can I talk to you?" I asked to him with my face blank and unreadable**_

"_**Yeah sure," He shrugged his shoulders like this is no big deal and so we walk and exit the guild with all stares on the two of us**_

"_**So what do you-" He tried to asked if what is the topic of this conversation would be, but I cut off as I was just so pissed off**_

"_**Are you and Lucy together?" I asked as I turn to face him. I saw his face it was a mix of shock and something that I can't pin point to. But then he smirk afterwards, but it's not a playful smirk but a friendly one**_

"_**I didn't know…. you have… a kin eye there," He said looking away with a smile on his face. If you just know how much I want to kill him so he wouldn't be able to see you again**_

"_**So you two are really together.." I said kind of sad**_

"_**Yeah… actually I was so embarrassed at first when I found out Gemini's the one who said it to her. But then I was thankful she loved me back.." And then Gray talk about how pretty she is, how caring, kind, and all the things that made me fall for her. I curled my fist into a ball very tight that it turn white**_

"_**And then she finally said yes," He finished talking as he look at me. I felt his gaze upon me so I raise my head… giving him a**_

"_**Then congaratulations Gray," I said as I grinned the most fake lopsided grinned that I made on my entire life**_

"_**Thanks Natsu. I thought you're going to get upset," Gray said with a smiled and I felt more anger rise to me along with regret**_

"_**Why," I asked and laugh a little**_

"_**Because I kind of feel that you like her. So I thought you might get angry," He said with a worried face. Well damn sorry if I worried you!**_

"_**Are you silly? Of course …not," I said and I felt my throat run dry at my words.**_

"_**Are you sure?" He ask still worried. Come on Gray stop making that face you look funny!**_

"_**Yeah… so see you I kind of felt tired now," I said and walk towards my house with both my hands on the back of my head**_

_After that day I didn't showed up to the guild for a week. I didn't even let Happy go inside the house. I locked myself up, thinking all this…_

_And then maybe, if I said it earlier than Gray. Maybe I'm the one who's going to be with her, not him…._

_Those things kept ringing and ringing on my head. Saying I wish I could go back on time, and make all things right, but no… it can't now. _

_I guess you're really are like a shooting star. So fragile and look very pretty that you can't take your eyes off. A very rare person that you cannot see every day. _

_Just like a shooting it is… When you ignored and, don't look up at it, you would miss its beauty and would be disappointed later_

_You're the shooting of my life. Know why? _

_Because I thought you came to make my wishes come true… but then the truth is… you only pass by to make me hope more of you… Lucy Heartfilia. The girl who made me crazy, and also made my own world shatter into tiny bits. Forever and ever, even if you married Gray or even if I married someone on the future. You would still have a special place here on my heart…_

**Wow… Got the idea from a tagalong quotes… So how was it? Wish its not that bad. And sorry I'm not that good at one-shots TT^TT so please review and tell me if what is your opinion Sorry for grammatical errors and such**

**Review please**


End file.
